wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Incursors
The Incursors are a Loyalist, ''Codex''-compliant Space Marine Chapter of unknown origins created during the 23rd 'Sentinel' Founding. This fleet-based Chapter is an isolated and often reclusive Chapter that rarely works alongside other Imperial military forces or fellow Adeptus Astartes Chapters, and are often accused of being accused of being haughty or lacking in brotherhood. This is mainly due to their neverending Crusade to bring to light of the Emperor to the darkest corner of the galaxy, and despite their isolationist tendencies, this Chapter has continuously defended the realm of the Emperor of Mankind, earning a proud and enviable record of valour and service, comparable to other more senior Chapters. Chapter History The Chapter has had a very prideful history as each compliance, battle, discovery, or negotiation is recorded and placed in their fortress monastery Great Libraries. When the deed is recorded the chapter serfs then make banners of it and place it in the mouth of a lion statue somewhere in the vessel or in the Honored Halls. The chapter has nearly isolated itself from the rest of the Imperium ever since the loss of their homeworld but have not neglected their sacred duty of protecting the worlds of the Imperium and its people. Because of their isolation the chapter has very few pieces of modern MK VII armour with many wearing MK IV or MK V armour suits. Chapter Organisation Before the Siege of Andrene the chapter was Codex Astartes-compliant. But after the loss of their home-world the astartes have been ever slowly drifting away from the tenants of the Codex Astartes. Chapter Traditions Within the chapter squad ranks are determined not by age or experiences like other chapters, but by fighting for said rank in a honor duels overseen by another squad sergeant. When a battle brother commits a unforgivable act one of two things will happen, the first one is the battle brother is exiled or he will be taken into the Halls of the Last Rite. While in the halls he is stripped of his armour and given last rites then he is finally executed by the Chapter Master himself. Before each battle the younger members of the chapter/company are put into stasis pools which are call Sarollnah Wombs these pools are full warm liquid that makes the occupant in a state of perfect relaxation and there minds are allowed to wander the Emperor’s spiritual realm. In times before battles each squad separates itself to different chambers, then a fire is made in the middle of the room. During the ceremony a select group of human serfs designated as Fire Shamans which dance around the astartes painted their armour in ritual oils and blows a powder in the faces and face-plates of the proud warriors. Ever since the destruction of Andrene the Terminators have put themselves in stasis and are only to be awoken when the chapter needs guidance. When the Chapter needs a dreadnought to be awoken they awake three, these dreadnoughts are put in a pack of three an overwhelming attack force than will break the line of their enemies. Every 500 years the Incursors go a world known Nara to participate in a The Great Hunt, ''during this hunt one company is sent out at a time, each battle brother strips down to his sash and is armed with a knife and a spear. before the brothers are sent to hunt they are placed around a great fire when the entire company is placed around the fire they cut their arm and collect the blood in a small cup. once all the cups are collected they are mixed in a large container with various powders and herbs and then thrown into the fire. The blood smoke chemicals enter the astartes, as they smell the smoke the battle brothers all perform ritualistic dances around the fire to the point of exhaustion during this dancing the astartes are said to wander in between the realm of mortals and the realm of the spirits. while this is happening chapter serfs put war paint on the unconscious astartes, once they're all awake the astartes proceed to their transports to travel to Nara. Once they arrive on Nara the battle brother separates into individual groups and hunt a great Nolem a lion like creature, These creatures are rare on the continent the go, this is on purpose as to avoid hunting the species to extinction. Nolems are the apex creature on Nara. the company has seven days to hunt this creature, out of the hundred battle brothers that are sent to hunt only an average of five will recover a pelt of a nolem if less even. At the end of this hunt the chapter celebrates on the Faltriesh. Those who succeeded in hunting and skinning a Nolem are then allowed to put it's pelt on their armour. Chapter Beliefs When the Chapter is given or takes a grand vessel worthy of a Astartes they give it a name in the Andreni tongue. Each battle brother has the skull of the target he killed when he was a neophyte put somewhere on his war-plate. Taken from their homeworld is the belief that the body must be burned to ash and the bones placed in small urns so that the spirit may rest, if the body is not burned then it is believed that the spirit wanders senselessly away from the Emperor’s light and hunts down their allies who didn’t help them get a ceremonial burial. The chapter uses two species of birds known as the Cralec and the Olwen, these two birds represent future fates, each librarian is given one of each species, as the Librarians meditate to peak onto possible paths depending on the outcome one of the birds will go mad, if the Cralec goes mad then the chapter will suffer a tragedy and if the Olwen goes mad then the chapter will make great accomplishments. When the path reveals a great tragedy, then the chapter council must make steps to either avoid the tragedy altogether or not make it even worse. Taken from their home-world aside from the astartes bodyguards their are human bodyguards as well, these guards are all female warriors that are given training that are almost beyond what the human body can take. Chapter Homeworld Every since the destruction of Andrene all records of its culture, people, and the rest of the world has been destroyed, the reasoning behind this is that the Andreni born within the chapter only have the right to known and remember the glory of Adrene and that only an echo of Andreni culture will be known future non Andreni astartes members. Chapter Recruitment The chapter use to recruit from their home world of Adrene, since the destruction Adrene the chapter has become a fleet-based chapter, recruiting from worlds they come across. One of the trials include going one of the designated hive worlds and use it for the aspirant to hunt certain people or groups of people. The chapter gives the Aspirant only the general area of the target and sends them out, the aspirant must fend for himself and craft his own weapons and armour. Once the Aspirant accomplishes his goal he must bring the head of his target back to the chapter. At the start of the second trial the aspirant must survive on a random deathworld the chapter comes across whether it be a Arctic death world or a Jungle world. It doesn’t matter to the chapter as long as the planet is dangerous it is suitable for the aspirants. After the survivors live a month of the planet the survivors are rounded up and then are escorted to fight one another to the death only until a fraction of the initial aspirants are alive. After these trials are complete then the Aspirants earn the rank of Neophyte. Notable Campaigns *'Reign of Carrion (018.M38)' - When the recently re-discovered world of Enrathu was found and brought into the Imperial fold, a company of the recently created Incursors Chapter was sent to conclude negotiations for the planet's mandatory tithe to the Administratum. This honour fell to the 4th Company. When they arrived on Enrathu, the captain came to negotiate tithes from the planet. After eight days, when negotiations were finally coming to an end, the Incursors captain had a suspicious feeling about the nobility. Out of curiosity, the captain wandered the halls of the palace alone, and only when he neared giving up his search he discovered their dark secret - the noble family had been experimenting on the palaces' servants, infecting then with various plagues and toxins. When this secret was relayed to the rest of the Astartes stationed in the palace, they were immediately attacked by plague cultists and mutants. The remaining company in orbit made planetfall, hoping to keep the tendrils of Nurgle within the palace's walls. What followed were many days of intense indoor fighting. After the last member of the palace was killed, the company immediately cleansed the entire palace of the infectious rot before subjecting it to an orbital bombardment. As they departed they contacted members of the Inquisition's Ordo Hereticus to conclude purgation operations on the infected planet. *'Siege of Andrene (111-114.M39)' - The world of Andrene was always known the plague that were the Greenskins, and for a time, the local Astra Militarum regiments and Andrene Shield Guard had always managed to keep the local ork population down, to ensure the Orks could never become a threat. That all changed when an Ork calling himself 'Da Green Herald', rallied Ork populations across the sector. When warboss arrived into the Andrene System many Astra Militarum ships were taken by surprise and barely managed to put up a modicum of resistance. The Incursors Chapter's 9th and 10th companies, which had already been sent to intercede on behalf of the besieged system, then called for the entire Chapter for help. When the Orks invaded the capital world of Andrene they set upon the capital city of Thu'ak with an almost literal green tide, attacking the city and its inhabitants. When the rest of the chapter arrived the void warfare was so damaging that the 7th Company's flagship, ''The Anshanti, caused its warp engines to go critical and explode spectacularly, taking half of the doomed company with it. When the surviving companies made planetfall, the Incursors immediately set up defences in the cities around their fortress-monastery. With the chapter trying to signal for more reinforcements, there was no help to be had as all the nearby systems were also being assaulted by the Green Herald's forces. Any potential reinforcements were dealing with other threats or attacking the Green Herald's forces, and none could reach Andrene in time. As the green tide made it to the outskirts of the city being defended by the Incursors, at first the Orks couldn't breach the city's walls, as the walls were heavily defended by Planetary Defence Forces and Incursors Astartes. It wasn't until the greenskins brought forth hordes of Ork Gargants, that they were finally able to break through the walls. Imperial Warhound-class Titans and Freeblade Knights did their best to repel the green tide but the Warhounds and Freeblades were severely outnumbered, and many of the initial defenders on the wall were killed. As the months progressed, more and more of the city was being held and taken by Imperial forces with the greenskins incurring heavy losses. It wasn't until the Orks destroyed Andrene's moon, Caden, by unknown means and used its fragments as missiles launched towards the cities, that caused massive devastation to both the Orks and Imperial alike. It was revealed soon after, that some of these larger asteroid fragments contained Orks inside them, as both a devastating weapon and troop transport. The Incursors did as much as they could to hold the Greenskin tide back, even setting off nucleonic bombs along strategic points. The Chapter was forced to retreat back to their fortress-monastery with those refugees that were fast enough or lived near the Astartes' citadel, and those that didn't make it to the fortress-monastery in time, were left to the devices of the Orks. After about three and a half years of warfare, most of the planet was lost to the Orks. The outside of the fortress-monastery had become a pock-marked shelled-zoned of massive craters made by the fortress's guns or by orbital attacks. In fact, many Chapter Scouts managed to sow havoc amongst the Greenskin forces, causing groups of Orks to attack one another or damage their vehicles - anything to halt the advance of the oncoming 'green storm'. As night began to sweep across the planet, many scouts were confirming the deaths of The Green Herald. This confused many, and only when it was too late, did the Chapter find out that the real Herald was behind the WAAAGH! and using doubles to trick the Space Marines. With orders from the Chapter Master, the escort vessel known as the Tairven, plummeted from orbit onto a large grouping of Orks, taking a few prized Ork Gargants in the process. While the Orks had trouble breaking throughout the fortress's void shields, the Incursors began their preparations to evacuate the planet, taking many of their relics, banners and emptying their Librarius and placed these precious items in transports, awaiting for their final orders. While many of the transports were in the middle of storing the Chapter's identity, the Orks finally broke through the shields. The remaining Astartes desperately tried to put up a defence against the unstoppable, frenzied Ork tide. Most of the chapter had begun running low on ammunition and their blades began to dull from overuse. After days of fighting, the Chapter's fortress-monastery was left burning. Some parts of the Librarius couldn't be saved, and soon, these fires were used by the Orks to huddle around, while several captured Chapter relics that fell into the clutches of Orks became trophies. Many battle-brothers refused to retreat and wanted to fight to the last in the name of all their brothers that had been slain and couldn't be recovered. It was only after a great speech from the Chapter Master Nomeras Carva, that made several warriors weep and uplifted the spirits of all those that heard his words, giving them renewed purpose. This speech made the battle-brothers get out of their single-minded rage and allowed them to follow their orders to evacuate to the ships in orbit. Most of the 1st Company stayed behind, along with the few surviving Knight Freeblades to try and hold the Green Tide back as long as they could, to allow the ships to leave. When the ships began evacuating, the anti-aircraft cannons started to tear apart several of the smaller transports. When the rest of the surviving transports made it aboard the carrier vessels, the Chapter Master gave the order to enact Exterminatus upon Andrene, before an audible scream was heard. Following the order the Chapter subjected their homeworld to Exterminatus and immediately left their home system. Forever after, they would become a fleet-based Chapter. *'The Signs of Brotherhood (700.M40)' - At the start of the seventh century the Emperor's Trident, Incursors, and Shattered Star arrived on the System of Sadeth to put down a system-wide Gene-Stealer Cult and a soon after a Tyranid Splinter after the Pathfinder saw this path in a psychic vision, After contacting the two chapters to assist the Shattered Star. After a near Decade of Purging the mutants a Tyranid splinter invaded the system. After a few short years fighting the combined forces of the three Chapter Fleets assaulted the Splinter Fleet and cut off support to the ground forces which allowed the three chapters time to purge the xenos, first on Sadeth III, then on Sadeth V and then soon on the rest of the system. After the battle the three chapters converged back to Sadeth III where they exchanged Signs of Brotherhood and had a vast fortress built on the planet with the statues of the three chapters. As the fortress was being built the three chapters were invaded by a Chaos Space marine chapter calling themselves the Wraith Claws, As the planet was under siege the three chapters made a defensive line in and around the Castle/Fortress. The fighting was fierce as the traitors used the enormous statues as cover as well as battering rams on the loyalists, as the fighting was at it fiercest the traitors used their teleportariums to send their terminators as well as their shock troops known as the Hunting Fangs ''the possessed chaos space marines that work with their daemonic parasites instead of working against it. The Terminators and Hunting Fangs focused on the Incursors who had the lowest number of space marines in the castle, with these shock troops punched a hole in the Castle's defenses. The remaining loyalists forces were forced to retreat deeper into the Castle. As the fighting continued a many battle brothers became separated from their group or became the last survivor of their group and had to group up with different squads and many of them regrouped with squads from different chapters. While the Wraith Claws were invading the depths of the castle other Wraith Claws as well as their slaves were collecting the dead, both traitors and loyalists. During this new assault wave the Hunting Fangs as well as the Wraith Chaos Terminators leading the assault, this assault was met by the combined forces of the Rust Guard, 1st Company of Incursors, as well half of the Shattered Stars Terminator Company. During the battle a great number of the Rust Guard and Shattered Stars Terminator Company were lost with the Incursors losing three Terminators known as Brao "The Fourth", Zarasi "The Seventh", Namaro Sequen "The Tenth". This caused the Incursors to go into an unbridled rage as the ten Terminators of their chapter are sacred to the chapter. After the chapters lost many of their brothers the three chapters were held up in the main square of the castle the traitors left, as the chapters explored their nearly destroyed castle they found almost no corpses of the traitors and a fair number of the chapters dead were missing as well. When all was accounted for the three chapters decided it best to rebuild the Castle and fortify it to become a vast bastion that could hold off a mighty siege. The interior of the castle was a cultural beauty with a mixture of the three chapter's culture blended as one. The fallen statues themselves were rebuilt and the many more were made, in the beginning the three chapters called each others brothers just as a formality but after the battle their brotherhood was unbreakable for each and every astartes on the planet thought that their brotherhood was deeper than blood and that nothing could ever break their brotherhood, now these astartes chapters will always come to aid if one of them calls for it. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge The Incursors Chapter badges is a stylised winged-lion, standing rampant and wielding a mighty axe, centered upon a field of green. Chapter Gene-Seed For the most part the Chapter gene-seed is pure, with a few exceptions. If a battle-brother that has a darker skin tone their skin colour will slightly change to a more brownish-grey pigmentation, while someone with a more fairer skin tone will eventually become paler. Primarch's Curse: The Shut Down the chapter's gene-seed is strange, when it comes to the curse a random organ will in a way shut off. This shut off can last for a few minutes to years, this can range from a Battle Brother not being able to use his acidic saliva for a year to another battle brother having his secondary heart stop working for some time. Notable Battle-Brothers * '''Chapter Master Avero Seln "The First": ' * 1st Company Battle-Brother Rendalath Obeck "The Second": Obeck is the head body guard of Chapter Master Seln, Obeck carries one of the few surviving terminator plate left in the chapter after the loss of their home-world. * 1st Company Battle-Brother Tehgaro Renioc "The Ninth": Tehgaro is one of the ten battle brothers decorated in ancient Terminator-Plate, Tehgaro has been inducted into the Long Watch at Watch Fortress Surgegate. The chapter was extremely hesitant to send one of the last ten 1st Company Veterans into the Deathwatch, but Tehgaro was eventually allowed to become part of Deathwatch, taking his ancient Terminator-Plate with him. * 1st Company Battle-Brother Zeridian: Brother Zeridian currently leads the chapter while Chapter Master Avero is in stasis. * 1'0th Company Neophyte Kenthak': One of the last of his generation to be recruited from Andrene, he holds nothing but hatred and revenge in his heart for the lost of his home-world, and since he is the last Andreni to leave his world he keeps the spirit and culture of Andrene alive within him and from that the chapter puts the highest standards on him especially. * Venerable Dreadnought Sencarthio Ambaraga: '''Sencarthio is an ancient member of the chapter, Sencarthio remembers being a neophyte when his chapter was only a few decades old. Sencarthio is just as important as the terminators in the chapter. Senthcarthio wields a mighty missile launcher as well as powerful lascannons. The sarcophagus of the dreadnought is constantly covered in blessed powder and oils and the rest of the hull is covered in blessed parchment written in ancient Adrene and purity seals placed on said parchment. Chapter Relics Since the Siege of Andrene most of the chapters’ relics were lost and many of what the chapter considered sacred was lost. * ''The Lion’s Roar'':' This Land Raider is peculiar as it sports a tri-barrel tank cannon at the top of the hull, the end of each barrel had a roaring lion figurehead. * 'Book of Dath'sha:' This book is possibly a important relic to the chapter, this book has every grudge, every battle, every assistance, every honor, every relic, every battle brother's name. A minimum of ten serfs must lift this giant, heavy book. Every since the lost of their Homeworld an entire two pages is dedicated to the names Green Herald, his nobs, and every Ork in leadership positions. * 'The Axe of Andrene: This double-handed axe was made from the rare metals of Andrene with precious jewels placed on the handle of the axe, the legend of the axe speaks of a great warrior of the chapter smithed it when he received visions from the Emperor himself. When this warrior fell in battle he named his apprentice the new wielder of the sacred weapon. Over the years the apprentice killed many enemies in the name of his chapter, until dark powers corrupted him this forced the chapter to execute him using the his own axe. The relic is currently in the possession of Chapter Master Avero Seln. * ''Ulisarian Axes'': These axes are few in number but are gifted to the Terminators of the chapter, these axes are powerful weapons in which it specializes in destroying armour and can cut through flesh as if it was nothing. These axes have two types double handed and single handed axes. These axes were originally meant to be in the hands of the honoured terminator company, but since the destruction of Andrene these weapons have been spread to a few outside of the chapter such as a few captains and veterans * ''Doom Wolf'': This chapter relic is locked within the deepest bowels of the Faltriesh's reliquary, locked behind great doors. Chapter Fleet * ''The Faltriesh'' (Battle-Barge)' * 'The Raven of the Crescent Moon (Battle-Barge)' * 'The Zarol Antanda (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Karlah Oragraok (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Dashalu (Strike Cruiser)' * 'Anshanti (Unknown vessel class) (destroyed): During the siege of Andrene the warp engines went critical taking half of the 7th Company with it.' * 'Tairven (Escort Vessel) (destroyed)''' Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Incursors About the Incursors Gallery File:Incursors_Apothecary.png|Incursors Apothecary of the 5th Company. File:Incursors_Techmarine.png|An Incursors Chapter Techmarine. Category:Fleet-Based Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:23rd Founding